Saving the Lost
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Kaoru's on a search and find mission, her new commanding officer Kenshin Himura is missing. Now the race is on for her to find him, but when she does, will love be in the air? KenKao
1. Prologue: Kaoru Explains

Saving the Lost

* * *

A/N- Hey, this is my newest story. I thought that if I started it this way then it would make more sence. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. So until then, please ask any questions that you might have about the story and I'll answer as best I can. Also, I don't own RK, so enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Kaoru Explains

**June 18, 2005- Kamiya Kaoru- _Journal Entry_**

Today is my first day on the job, I expected little to occur today, but I was greatly surprised. Being my first day and all, I was eager to start, which was until I found out about my impending mission. I had spent the day associating myself with all of my new co.-workers and I was more than a little surprised that I enjoyed the company. After all, it isn't everyday one finds themself transferring into a covert undercover operation, but hey what can you do? Anyway, I have decided to start this diary '_my mother's Idea_,' so that any one of my co.-workers or I can have a daily account of what has been happening lately.

My new co.-workers-

First there is Hijame Saito, he was cold and aloof when I approached him with my transfer papers this morning, I latter heard that he is always like that. He was kind enough to explain the situation to me and why this transfer was necessary. According to what he said, the commanding officer had recently disappeared from his post, while on a track and watch mission. His job was to infiltrate and study the movements of one, Tatsuhiko Shido, a local billionaire that has been known to associate himself with a well-known crime syndicate. The commander was close to uncovering who was shipping the '_dealings_' between these two when he disappeared. It has been over three week's sence his last attempt at communication and it is believed that he might have been captured. That was all I got from Saito before he kicked me out of his office and into the second person I met today.

That was Sujiro, he never told me his name and I never asked. He seemed to be quite young, maybe in his teens, but the way he behaved and acted showed that he was well beyond his age. I had apologized quickly but he only nodded his head and led me off down the corridor towards my new quarters. Upon reaching my room, he explained the rules of the compound and gave me a map so that I wouldn't get lost. I asked him what he knew about the missing commander and he smiled, it was the first real show off emotion that I had seen, sure he had been smiling the whole way but the look in his eyes told me this one was genuine. He asked me to sit down and I did, he then started to talk about a man named Kyle Haruna, one of the members of the local gang groups. Apparently, this Kyle was reportedly the last person that the commander had sent a message about. He had been tailing the guy; the commander had a hunch that the guy would lead him where he needed to go. Sujiro then went on to say that the commander liked to take on the missions alone, when he had requested to help the commander told him to stay put or find another job. This told me one of two things, one the commander is very smart, and second he is very proud of himself. I thanked Sujiro for telling me what he knew, but like before he only nodded his head; he then disappeared before I could ask him anything else. I knew right off the bat that kid was weird, I decided to go about cleaning and setting up my room when there was a knock at my door.

It was my third co.-worker; he was tall and very quiet as he examined my form with his ice-cold eyes. I found out that his name was Aoshi Shinomori, he was our intelligence op. I introduced myself and he did the same, there was a long and very uncomfortable silence that feel about me as I waited for him to tell me why he wanted to talk to me. After waiting two full minutes I asked him, he told me that he was supposed to take me to the kitchen so that I could get myself something to eat. I understood and followed him. As we walked I asked him what he knew about the commander, he was silent for so long after my question that I thought he wouldn't answer me, but surprisingly he did. He told me that the commander had been taking pictures and samples, so that there would be evidence to collaborate his story. These pictures were all sent back automatically to be developed and cataloged. He spoke of the last batch of pictures that had been taken and their great effect on the case, in the pictures were scenes of violence and people being held at gun point. There was a chance that one of the men in the pictures was the second in command of the whole crime syndicate, a man by the name Enshi. He had a last name as well but in the information sent back, the commander had been unable to find out what the name was. By this time we had reached the kitchen and I was utterly appalled when my eyes focused upon another man who was pigging out at the table. When I turned to ask Aoshi who this guy was, he had disappeared.

Sighing heavily I walked over and introduced myself, I soon found out that this man was named, Sanosuke Sagara. It took me well over an hour to get anything useful out of him. When he finally talked it was not about the mission the commander was on, but the commander himself. That was where I found out the commander's name, Kenshin Himura. Sanosuke talked about how Kenshin would always be the first to figure a problem out and how he would tire himself out day after day, working on a single mission. When I heard that it reminded me of how I would act sometimes, I knew at that moment I would get along greatly with out MIA commander. I soon took to calling Sanosuke, Sano; we stayed in the kitchen for several hours talking about each other and commander, in turn we soon became good friends. At one point though, Sano did get to talking about the case the commander was on. He said that Kenshin had found several of his leads focusing on one person in particular, a woman name Tomoe, according to his information she was Enshi's sister. This Tomoe was a well-known model for a local agency and surprisingly enough, she had one tried to date Kenshin. He of course refused, this made the woman madder than hell at him and he had in turn received several hate messages from her. Sano then said that when Kenshin went to tell her off, she disappeared, but low and behold. She showed up a few days latter, just after Kenshin started on his new case, he knew automatically that she had something to do with it. Sano then gave me the case file and left me sitting at the table thinking over everything I had heard the whole day.

I latter returned to my room, where I started writing this. Tomorrow I am going in after Kenshin and my mission is to locate and retrieve him. In the file I was given it says that tomorrow afternoon there is an open house at a local motel that just opened. There will be an open salad bar and apparently anyone is invited, I decided that I would take my mother with me, that way I would have the perfect cover. From what else I could read, that was the place the commander disappeared at. Also two of the people that I was told about will be there, Kyle Haruna and Tatsuhiko Shido, so I guess that would be a good a place as any to start looking. I just hope I'm not too late in finding the commander, if he is anything like how he's been described to me, he's the best person we have on our team and we can't afford to loose him. So I guess on that note, I should end tonight's entry, hopefully I get at least a lead tomorrow, if not find him.

**Kaoru Kamiya - Backup Officer, _Search and Rescue Mission_**

**_

* * *

_**A/N- There you have it. I hope this makes sence to you guys, if not, the next chapter deffinitely will! Also, as a last note, the rest of the story is not going to be written like this, so there's a little food for thought. Till Then... 


	2. Chapter 1: Step One

Saving the Lost

* * *

A/N- Damn...I can't believe it's been over a year that I haven't updated this...god...I'm really sorry about that. I kinda lost interest in this story and then out of nowhere I had insparation strike me...so...anyway, I hope that I can make up for that... 

Don't own Rk, wish I did, but I don't...

'_Thought's_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Step One

Hearing a persistent pounding, Kaoru pulled herself from her comfortable bed to see who it was. '_Damn it, who the hell can be up this early in the frickin' morning?_'

Reaching the door, she looked down at her watch and read the time, and sure enough it read '_3:23 am_.' Cursing under her breath, she turned the handle and groaned loudly upon seeing the annoying face of her co-worker, Sano. He had a big goofy smile plastered on his face as he leaned back against the wall across from her. Apparently he had gotten a very long and relaxing nap.

"What is it Sano, it's three in the fucking morning, what is so god damn important?!" Smirking, Sano pointed to the right, grumbling Kaoru followed his lead and looked.

She stumbled back into her room in shock, collecting herself quickly Kaoru stood at the ready as her temporary commanding officer walked into her room.

"At ease. Kamiya, you are to prepare for your mission at once, no stalling."

Locking eyes with Saito, Kaoru nodded her head in affirmation. "Good, here are the addresses of all the nearby safehouses, just in case you need somewhere to lie low for a while. Also, I hear that you are planing on having your mother accompany you, if that is true then you have to be extra careful. That is all."

Watching as Saito turned about and left, Kaoru growled angrily at Sano who still had that smirk on his face.

After shooting him a look that said, '_fuck you_,' Kaoru shut her door tightly and went about fixing her bed. Finishing a couple minutes latter, Kaoru decided that a shower would be a very good idea right about now, she probably wouldn't have a chance for one latter. About an hour latter, Kaoru stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Returning to her room, Kaoru dressed and packed a small duffel bag with everything she would need to make this count. Confident that she was prepared for any situation, Kaoru exited her room and made her way down the hall, after locking her door of course.

Reaching the kitchen, she saw her other two co-workers and only nodded her head in a sign of acknowledgement before she moved past towards the garage.

Taking one last chance to check and see if she had everything she needed, Kaoru entered the garage and moved towards the third vehicle. From what was in the file she had received, this was to be her means of transportation until this case was closed.

Sighing, Kaoru slid into the driver's seat of the dark red jeep, tossing her duffel bag into the back seat she looked at her watch again. '_4:34am_' smiling morbidly, Kaoru slid the key into the ignition and turned it over, hearing the gentle hum of the jeeps engine.

She just hoped that her mother wouldn't be too crabby when she got there, the day was already going to hell and if her assumptions were correct, it was only going to get worse from here.

A quick drive through town found her pulling into the driveway before a very old looking dojo, it had once been the most famous dojo in all of Tokyo, but after the shoguns were forced from power and the need for swords and samurai was gone, the dojo closed for good.

But that didn't mean the teaching stopped, oh no, it was passed down through the Kamiya line with every new generation and Kaoru happened to be its most recent victim.

As Kaoru turned off the jeep she could swear that she could hear her grandfather's voice echoing in her head, '_the Kamiya-Kashin-Ryu is a very important legacy Kaoru, one day you will teach this to your children, so remember my words. The sword that protects…that is what this is all about, understood?_'

A smile came to Kaoru's face at that, her grandfather had drilled that into her head so many times that she had lost count long ago, '_but I'm not here to reminisce…I just hope my mother knows what she's doing…_'

Getting out of the jeep, Kaoru pocketed the keys before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, pressing the lock on the door Kaoru shut it as she got out with an almost inaudible '_click_.'

The doors to the courtyard were slightly ajar and Kaoru easily pushed her way inside, shifting the bag Kaoru made her way across the courtyard and came to a stop before a rather normal looking rural Japanese home. Setting the bag down on the porch, Kaoru removed her shoes before stepping up onto it, she was immediately awed at how clean the floor was.

'_Seems mom really takes care of this place…_' a sound off to her side alerted her to someone who was approaching, sliding a hand down to touch the hidden 45' she had strapped to her hip, Kaoru listened closely for any signs of hostility from the person approaching.

Every fiber of her being was tensed, ready to strike when the person came into view, immediately Kaoru's hand dropped from her hip and a smile crossed her face. "Mother…"

The woman before her was dressed in traditional garb for that of a dojo master, after all, Kaoru had learned most of her skills from her mother and late father. She was almost an exact copy of Kaoru, except older and with much shorter hair, in fact her mother's hair was cut like that of a man.

Kaoru watched as her mother started to walk towards her and soon that walk turned into a full out run, her smile widening and eyes sparkling, Kaoru held her arms wide and caught the form of her mother full in the chest nearly causing her to fall but she firmly held her ground.

"Oh Kaoru, my little Kaoru, I'm glad you're alright…it's been so long…" pulling back slightly, Kaoru looked into her mother's smiling teary face and couldn't help but smile back, "yes…it has, I'm sorry about having to ask you for help like this…god knows it's dangerous, are you sure you want to help me?"

Her mother's expression immediately turned serious as she nodded her head, her eyes hard, "of course, you need my help and as you're mother, it is my duty to protect and assist you. So you needn't worry, you're still in good hands…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at that and shoved herself away from her mother, shaking her head she picked up her duffle bag again and slung it over her shoulder, "enough of that, we need to get moving…so, are you ready to go?"

A smirk found its way across Kaoru's mothers face, griping Kaoru's shoulder she gave her a strong shake, "of course, let's get going!"

With that said, Kaoru followed her mother into the house and down the halls to the bathroom, once they both walked inside Kaoru turned towards her mother and knew that it would take a long time before they would be done.

Nearly four hours later, Kaoru and her mother had finally finished the last touches to their costumes, Kaoru knew that it was now time to go over the plan one last time, just to make sure her mother was still up to par with it and knew what to do just incase something went wrong.

"Alright, so if you loose track of me and I don't meet you at the rendezvous spot, I want you to high tail it outta there…understand?" Lifting the cup of tea her mother had made, Kaoru took a small sip before looking over at her mother for her answer.

Her mom was smirking back at her, "I know, we've gone over this four times already. I know what I have to do Kaoru, I just want you to be careful and don't go overboard with it. We're going there to find this commander of yours, not start something we can't win, alright?"

Kaoru merely raised an eyebrow before nodding her head and sipping more of her tea, her mother always worried too much anyway, '_well… we're as ready as we'll ever be, I guess._'

* * *

A/N- And there it is...I am trying hard to get the next chapt out very soon...so I hope it turns out that way and again, sorry for the long wait on this...

T.T

Ja...


End file.
